herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peri (Fire Emblem Fates)
Peri (ピエリ, Pieri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation routes. She is voiced by Minami Takahashi in the Japanese version and by E.G. Daily in the English version. Profile Peri is a daughter of a noble family in Nohr and a subordinate to Prince Xander. Her supports with Laslow reveal that prior to the events of Fates, her mother was killed by a servant who became obsessed with her. Despite the servant being executed by her father, she still thought that any servant in her house was her mother's murderer, and took to serial killing servants using mistakes as excuses. Even though her father was aware of this, he never said anything and she eventually left when the numbers began dwindling. One day, Peri participated in a nobles' fighting tournament and ultimately placed third. Among the spectators of the tournament was Xander. Impressed by her character from watching her fight, Xander immediately summoned Peri to become his retainer, an offer she accepted. It is claimed in their S-Support that Xander did this because he wanted her to be his wife. Birthright Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, assisting Xander in stopping the Avatar. In Chapter 26, Xander orders Peri and Laslow to stay in his room while he duels the Avatar alone. Concerned with his safety, the two disobey his orders, grab several soldiers and rush to Xander's aid, worrying him even more. Peri can be killed or spared in the ensuing fight; if she is spared, it is unknown what happens to her after the battle. Conquest Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, protecting the Avatar from Ryoma's attacks after he ambushes them at Palace Macrath. The two help the Avatar break through Hoshidan lines and accompany the Avatar, helping them settle the age old conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. Revelation Peri joins the Avatar's army in Chapter 17 after Xander decides to join the Avatar's army. Personality Peri has a peculiar personality, and, in the Japanese version, she often refers to herself in a third-person point of view ever since her mother died. She acts mostly like a spoiled child and has childish enthusiasm, especially in terms of causing bloodshed. She has sudden, if not sometimes random, impulses for killing people as a result of her mother's sudden murder when she was young and often comes off as scary to other people due to her immense bloodlust toward basically any living being that has angered her, even her allies. This is shown in her supports with Felicia, where Peri attempts to kill her because of her clumsiness. She also respects those that have good combat skills, as she is surprised by Felicia's defense and asks her to come to the mansion to train the servants there. Her desire to kill someone is usually because of her mother's death, although if she is unable to do so, will usually cry for prolonged periods of time. Peri is shown to have some knowledge that her behavior is wrong, claiming to Jakob, "Killing isn't fun when it's happening to me!", and also declares killing is her favorite pasttime that she can't just give up. Despite Peri's murderous actions, Silas claims that Xander is very partial to Peri, and prevents others from punishing her. At the end of the war, Peri seems to have calmed down better, as if unmarried, her ending states that her cruelty faded, and if married, states that she eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. Peri cooks the best out of everyone else in the army primarily because she always cooked her own meal due to her fear of poisoned food. This is highlighted greatly in her supports with Kaze, where he comments on the complexity and deliciousness of her snacks. It is also shown that this comes from natural talent, as she tells him that she never had any formal training in cooking. She enjoys cooking with meat as she enjoys the blood that spews out when she cuts it (as a result of her battlefield bloodlust). It is shown in her supports with Kaden that she is afraid of bugs, usually killing them just because they "are in her way". The Boo Camp DLC also shows that she is afraid of mummies. Her birthday is December 24. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love